The Night's Dream
by lunasakura17
Summary: if you want to know soo bad check it out! SasuSaku NaruHina and more!


_**LunaSakura**__**-**__** Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto no matter how much I want to but I do own a lot of the things in my room**__**J**__** !**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**_

"_talking"_

"_thinking"_

**Inner actions, talking, etc**

_**Texting, phone talking **_

Regular I guess

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It was early morning when a PINK blob poked out through a mountain load of bed sheets. The blob began to move showing a porcelain face the eyes of this mysterious figure opened revealing dazzling emerald eyes. The blob revealed to be a young girl that is about to get a big surprise.

The young pink haired girl was wearing her PJ's which consists of a dark pink with a black guitar on t-shirt. Her t-shirt also showed part of her stomach a pair of matching shorts that show her long slender legs. Her hair length was to her shoulders. Her bubble gum pink hair was a giant mess and was sticking out everywhere.

Sleepy the young pink haired girl grabbed the alarm clock. "Oh its just 7:25?" the young girl stated putting the alarm down and was walking back towards her bed. Once she reached her bed she stopped. _"What did that alarm clock say?!" _she thought and turned around and ran to the her lady bug alarm clock (**A/N: I want one of those they sound like a cool clock I know I sound like a total nerd (no offense to those who are) but get over it) **and stared in horror at the blinking numbers.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I late! I'm going to be late!!" she yelled running to the bathroom and stripped down and took a extremely quick shower and did the rest of her morning necessities. "_STUPID ALARM CLOCK!!! I HATE YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO YOUR ONLY JOB?!" _she screamed in her mind as she grabbed her messenger bag and a piece of toast. While running around like a manic she got a text.

_**Saku where r u? **_-_** Ino **_"Its Ino," the young girl said Texting back. **Hehehe I'm home goin 2 skool now see ya there!- Saku **The pink haired girl who's actual name is Sakura Haruno walked out of her house. She is the only one who lives in the house since her parents travel a lot and decided it was best to leave her here. Where is here you ask? Well the wonderful Konaha. "Oh sweetie Konaha is like a new adventure!" Sakura mocked her mother as she ran to school. " Adventure my butt. What's the point in rushing? Kakashi-sensei is always late anyways," Sakura stated as she saw the insanely huge school.

"_Why is this school soo big? I never got over this no matter how long I live here" _Sakura thought as she stopped to look at the school for a millisecond. Sakura lived in Konaha for only a month. She is still getting used to the environment and all the green in the area she was so used to seeing huge buildings and many cars polluting the air. Sakura used to live in the city with her aunt since her parents traveled since she was five. Now she is fifteen and thus her parents thinks she can live on her own since her aunt was getting remarried and can't have Sakura living with her. Plus her aunt was moving away too. Her parents were too busy traveling to take care of her so they decided to leave her here or in Sakura words DUMP her here where she doesn't know anybody here except an creepy aunt who Sakura thinks is crazy. What kind of parents do that to there kid? Apparently Sakura's does.

Sakura miraculously made friends on her first day of school and was glad at that part. Though she admits that her friends are strange. But hey friends are friends no matter how they are!**(A/N: that's the truth if you don't believe that you have to meet mine!:D)**

Sakura walked to her locker grabbed her books. She looked to the clock and sighed she had 5 minutes to get to class before her sensei can. So she scrambled up all the books she needed and jogged to class.

Once she got to class everything was quiet and all she heard was squealing." _This is not good" _she thought as she opened the door quietly and tried to sneak in. key word TRIED. "Oh if it isn't Miss Haruno, glad you could join our class. Why may I ask were you late?" a voice said behind her. She came to know that voice very well to not know who it was. Reluctly she turned to her gravity defying hair teacher.

"Glad to make it Kaka-sensei, but why are you early may I ask?" Sakura asked Kakashi who raised an eyebrow. "I can come early sometimes too you know," Kakashi answered Sakura shrugged at her strange teacher.

Kakashi had always been strange for Sakura since she been to the school. He always wore a mask that covers part of his face and he always covers his left eye. He was a strange one and he always comes late to class. His gray hair literally defied gravity and no one knew his age. Yes a very strange teacher indeed.

"Sakura, please take your seat," Kakashi stated Sakura nodded and muttered, "sure thing Kaka-sensei." Sakura walked to her desk which was at the back. "Hey Saku! OMG did you hear we are having two new kids in this class! Are you listening Forehead?" Sakura turned to the loud whisper of her best friend Ino Yamaka. "No, I didn't hear about the new kids Ino-Pig, and I heard you actually I think the whole school did," Sakura retorted to Ino (**A/N: I always thought retorted was a weird word. ).**

Ino has platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was taller than Sakura by an inch and was loud and very dramatic. Ino is a fashionable person and loves to go shopping. Since Sakura's school has uniform Ino really didn't have much choice on what to wear but she sure does decorate her uniform.

The school's uniform is a black skirt, a white button up shirt with the school's insignia on its breast pocket, a black jacket with the insignia on it also and a red tie for the girls the guys is the same except with black pants.

"OK, class pay attention!" Kakashi's voice echoed in the room shutting up all the kids in the class and made them pay attention to their teacher. Kakashi coughed to clear his throat. There was a knock on the door and loud whine. Kakashi voiced an "come in" then the door opened to reveal two dashing(**A/N: I love saying the words dashing it sounds soo polite and proper :p)** young boys.

One of the boys had beautiful blue eyes as bright as the sky he also had sun kissed skin and spiky blonde hair there were three whisker like marks on each cheek. The boy had a huge grin on his face.

The other one had dark midnight raven hair with a tint of blue. His eyes were dark charcoal onyx black. His skin was pale. His hair was spiked up on the back. His face was emotionless. The two boys where in everyone's opinion beautiful.

The most of the girls in the class sworn over the two boys. Some of them even unbuttoned their shirt to show cleavage. Sakura turned in disgust. Sakura decided to talk to her other best friend ,Hinata Huuga.

Hinata is a very quiet and shy person and is very nice and polite. She has midnight hair and light purple eyes that has no pupils which Sakura thought was cool. She was just as small as Sakura. Hinata is very smart girl.

"Hey Hina-chan!!" Sakura whispered to Hinata who sat in front of her. Ino sat on her right. Nobody sits on her left or behind her yet. "Hey Saki-Chan," Hinata whispered back. "Miss Haruno are you pay attention?" Kakashi voice made Sakura look up. "Now that you mentioned I kind a spaced out," Sakura grinned and looked up to see the whole class and the two new boys looking at her.

"Pay attention then, as I was saying boys why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi suggested. Sakura stared at the two boys for a second then" _hmm…that guy's hair reminds me of a .."_Sakura thought of it for a second then started giggling and people stared at her weirdly so she put her head down and kept giggling." Forehead what's so funny? Tell me," Ino whispered Sakura shook her head and started giggling uncontrollably. "Sakura what's soo funny that your giggling about back there?" Kakashi asked his pinked hair student.

Sakura looked up and started laughing. "that kid -ha-ha- has a -ha-ha- chicken butt hair hahahahaha" Sakura laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach. The boy next to the chicken butt head boy started laughing and the made fun of boy frowned. Chicken butt haired boy then smirked.

"What was that PINKY?" Sakura stopped laughing and her face turned serious. "What did you call me Mr. Chicken-butt?" Sakura asked. By this time the blonde hair boy was holding his stomach. "Teme this girl is hiralous," Blonde boy said.

The chicken butt haired boy ignored the blonde and proceeded answering Sakura's question. "I said what was that PINKY. Apparently you need a hearing aid," Chicken-butt haired boy said.

"Ok kids settle down and that means you too Sakura. Now the introductions boys," Kakashi commanded the boys nodded and the blonde boy decided he was going to be first.

"Hey everyone!! The Name Naruto Uzumaki!! I'm going to be the next Hokage! I'm also going to invent a new flavor for ramen! My what I like are different flavors ramen and a lot of other stuff what I don't like is this Teme next to me!" The boy named Naruto said more like yelled out.

"Aren't you suppose to be born here to be Hokage?" a girl named Ami stated all the kids nodded. Naruto shrugged and responded," I was born here." that shut everyone up. Sakura stared down at the book she opened. The book was called Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.(**A/N: That book is the best damn thing! I know its totally awesome if you haven't read it I recommended you to!)**

Then chicken butt haired boy started to introduce himself. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I really don't like anything. I hate a lot of things like fan girls, sweets, etc. My goal is not for you to hear," Sasuke stated in an emotionless voice. The girls swooned over him. Then a loud squealing sound was heard everyone turned there heads towards Sakura who was squealing to herself and holding the book tighter and jumping up and down beside her desk.

"OMG I absolutely love Edward Cullen don't you Hina-Chan?" Sakura asked unaware of the stares. "I li-like him too," Hinata stuttered noticing the stares." Isn't he the awesome?" Sakura asked Hinata having a similar copy the book on her desk nodded to Sakura's question. "He's amazing awesome! He's the awesomeness. For you know being a vampire gains a lot of points. Grrr…lucky Bella," Sakura babbled on about Bella being lucky.

"Sakura, why are you talking? You interrupted Sasuke's introduction," Kakashi intruped Sakura ranting. Sakura stopped jumping and stared at her sensei with a blank face. "Kaka-sensei? What's gonna on? Last thing I remember I was reading the part Edward…."Sakura started then trailed off. Sakura stared into space.

_**IN SAKURA'S MIND**_

_What's going on here? _**I have a bad feeling a very bad feeling. **Sakura walked around her inner in her mind and paced back and forth._ I have a bad feeling too what is causing this I haven't felt this since I was nine! _**I don't know but I think you should go back they are calling you. **Sakura mentally nodded and returned to reality.

_**OUT OF SAKURA'S MIND**_

"Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei called Sakura was still coming back from her "trip". "Here Kaka-sensei let me try," Ino stated going closer to Sakura. Sakura coming close to reality her senses became really sensitive at this point. "SAKURA!!!!! Wakey! Wakey!" Ino yelled in Sakura's face. "AHH!!!!" Sakura screamed holding her ears. "INO-PIG!!! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU YELL IN MY EARS YOU STUPID PIG!!" Sakura yelled back in anger Ino looked impassive.

"You spaced out I only did what best friends do," Ino honestly said looking at her nails." Oh I did? Opps! My bad Kaka-sensei! Where were we? Oh yes the intros! Go on boys! Jesh what are you waiting for?" Sakura asked staring at the guys in the front of the room.

Everyone minus Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped anime style. "Any questions for the boys?" Kakashi-sensei asked the class. A lot of hands flew up and almost all of those hands were girls. Kakashi-sensei picked a girl at random. "Yes, Hana?" Kakashi-sensei asked the dark brown haired girl known as Hana who is one of the annoying fan girls.

"Ok, like OMG um…like Sasuke do you have like a girlfriend?" Hana asked a lot of girls nodded at the question. Sakura sat there reading the book not really caring about what the conversation was about. "No," Sasuke answered annoyed about something then everything was ciaos. All the fan girls in the class ran to Sasuke and crowded around him and was making a lot of noise and the screaming was making it difficult for Sakura to be able to focus on her lovely book.

Kakashi-sensei was about to yell at the girls and some of the guys that were in the front gather around Sasuke and poor Naruto that caught in the mess; was beat to it. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP? YOU ANNOYING LOUD MAKING PEOPLE CAN'T YOU SEE SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO READ?! SIT DOWN AND LEAVE THE BOYS ALONE! NOW!!" Sakura yelled at mostly the class. Everyone quickly became quiet and ran to their seats afraid of Sakura's wrath.

Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat. "Umm…Thank you, Sakura ok umm…where to sit you boys?" Kakashi-sensei asked himself at the end. Kakashi-sensei then took out his orange book which the class except Naruto and Sasuke knew was a perverted book.

"Ok, Sasuke you can sit behind Sakura and Naruto you can sit beside her," Kakashi-sensei stated sitting down on his desk. " Kaka-sensei! I don't want chicken-butt to sit behind me!!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi-sensei when she heard that. Sasuke smirked at the comment. "No, actually I would like to sit behind pinky," Sasuke smirked and started walking down the row and sat behind a very annoyed Sakura. Naruto went to sit beside Sakura.

"Ok, today is a free day," Kakashi announced to the class. Sakura turned to half way face Hinata and Ino. "So, Ino-pig what are we doing today?" Sakura asked Ino. Ino in return stared at Sakura. " What?" Sakura asked then she felt someone gaze on her. She turned around to see Sasuke staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Need something, Chicken-butt-san?" Sakura asked looking at him. She almost drowned in his deep bottomless oxy eyes. She quickly snapped out of it when she saw Sasuke smirk. In truth he was being hypnotize with her bright emerald eyes. "Hmm…what are you willing to give me Pinky?" Sasuke asked looking at her smirking. Sakura gave a face of disgust.

"Nothing, perv," Sakura stated Sasuke looked at her with an fine eyebrow raised high. " I didn't say anything perverted Pinky you just thought perverted," Sasuke smirked Sakura looked appalled at the statement. " You implied it," she countered back. Sasuke was about to say something when something hit his face. It was a piece of paper. Sasuke looked around to see Naruto waving his hand. Sakura looked at both of them suspiciously.

Sasuke opened the white crumbled piece of paper and it said: **YOUR HOUSE? AFTER SKOOL? I RAN OUT OF FOOD AGAIN. TTYL TEME. **Sasuke stared at the paper and looked up to Naruto and nodded. He then turned to find Sakura gazing at him and he rose an eyebrow again.

"Need something? Pinky," Sasuke asked smirking at the confused Sakura. "Hmm…nope," she answered and turned back to speak to Ino and Hinata but what she didn't see was the dark smirk that was placed on Sasuke's lips.

**

* * *

**

LunaSakura: Oh what's Sasuke up to??

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: I wanna know!!! Sasu-chan!!!**

**Sasuke: -blush- don't call me that here Sakura**

**Sakura: Awww Sasu-chan!!!**

**LunaSakura: Ok guys its time to go until next time!**

**Sasusaku- Review guys so the story can go on!!!!! See ya!**


End file.
